Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ 10th Anniversary Festival - Sanctuary of Love
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ 10th Anniversary Festival - Sanctuary of Love is the 23rd Sera Myu musical. This musical commemorates the 10-year anniversary of the Sera Myu musicals, as well as the 10-year anniversary for the franchise overall. Plot At Azabu-Juuban Park, all the girls sing together ("Set Me Free ~ Hitomi wa Sora e") while wearing jackets emblazoned with a jaguar logo. They then talk about how they're off to watch a wrestling match with the star Sensational Jaguar Mask. They suddenly realize that Chibiusa and Mamoru are nowhere in sight, but Usagi urges the others to go on ahead so they don't miss the chance to get autographs, and she will wait for the two to arrive. When Mamoru finally shows up, Usagi asks him what he likes about her and tries to persuade him to give her a kiss; Chibiusa appears as well and joins in the song ("Negaeba Kiss"). Haruka returns to see what was holding them up, and Mamoru quickly departs, pursued by Usagi and Chibiusa. Haruka laughs at them and follows after. Dark Nibiru and his followers then emerge from hiding in the park. They sing about their plans to find and destroy the Sailor Senshi in order to isolate Sailor Moon, so they can steal the Silver Crystal ("Dark Sirius Gundan"). At the wrestling match, the announcer introduces himself as Hikaru Kurotsuki, and seems to be popular, as he draws cheers from the audience. The refereeintroduces Jaguar Mask, who comes out and makes a speech for his fans. The challenger, Black Sirius Scorpion, emerges, and is followed by his manager, Devil Miki, who taunts Jaguar Mask's fans. The main announcer is joined by guest commentator White Crow Ado, and after some discussion of the event, the match begins. Although it seems clear that Jaguar Mask should be winning the event, between cheating by Devil Miki and Black Sirius Scorpion and help from the obviously biased referee, he is continually beaten down. The Sailor Senshi become increasingly upset from their seats in the stands as they see all the antics the referee is ignoring. In the middle of the match time seems to stop, and Hikaru observes in an aside that in the long ago past, on Orion's third planet, the land of Sirius was destroyed; he adds that it was a "Sirius Mystery." Black Sirius Scorpion finally finishes the match with a special attack which causes Jaguar Mask to go berserk and kidnap one of the audience members. The Sailor Senshi are all stunned, and along with Hikaru, wonder what could be going on. As the girls run around, the Dark Sirius crew appear again and mock the Senshi for being incompetent; when the girls reappear, Hikaru shoos Nibiru and company away ("Take Out a Sirius Mystery"). The girls discuss what they should do about the situation, but Hikaru shoots down all their ideas. He then attempts to hint that they transform, but they pretend not to know what he's talking about. When Hikaru finally wonders aloud if these girls could really be the Sailor Senshi, they wonder how their identities were revealed (and Usagi declares that it's hard work pretending to be that stupid). They are interrupted as Chibiusa screams; she runs in, pursued by the enemies. Dark Nibiru attacks the girls and tells them to transform already. He says that the Silver Crystal was stolen from them centuries ago and demands its return, but Usagi refuses. When Dark Nibiru moves in to attack her again, Tuxedo Mask arrives and does battle against the enemies ("Tuxedo Versus"). He is soon joined by Sailor Moon, who finds that her attack is ineffective. The rest of the Sailor Senshi then appear to help ("21st Century ~ Koi no Senshi ja Irarenai"). Dark Nibiru, however, calls in his newest minion - Jaguar Mask, now brainwashed and calling himself "Dark Dogon," has captured Chibiusa. Hikaru follows him in, upset because this wasn't what they had agreed on, but Dark Nibiru ignores him and tells the Sailor Senshi to join them on Dark Sirius and return the Silver Crystal. As he teleports away, however, Sailor Pluto removes a key from the chain around her waist and throws it to Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask, who has joined her. Sailor Pluto tells the others that Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask escaped to the Crystal Palace in the future, and the Senshi are determined to save them ("Sailor War 2002"). Using Sailor Teleport, all of them transport themselves after. At the future Space-Time Door, Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask find that they were followed by their enemies and are under attack ("Fukitsu na Kaze ~ Fukkatsu wa Higeki no Zenchou") but the Outer Senshi arrive in time to help them out. After a brief battle, the Inner Senshi also arrive and join the fight. Their attacks, however, once again have no effect upon Dark Nibiru and his minions. Sailor Mercury realizes that the enemies aren't really in this time, but it is too late to help them. Dark Nibiru captures the Star Seeds of the Inner Senshi, and tells Sailor Moon that the Silver Crystal will become the new sun for his planet, at which point he will be able to rule the galaxy. He and his minions then depart for their planet for real, but Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus quickly follow after them. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask declare that they must go to Dark Sirius as well, but Sailor Moon stops them and asks why they have to fight. She is upset that all her friends were hurt, and wonders if it might be better for the Silver Crystal to become Dark Sirius' sun after all. Sailor Chibi Moon agrees with her, and the two of them decide they should go alone. As they start to leave, however, Hikaru shows up and stops them. Hikaru tells them that since he was a child, he'd always heard a "pulse" in his head that urged him to destroy humanity. Two years ago, the pulse changed to Dark Nibiru's voice, telling him that the people of Earth had stolen their light, and they were coming to take back their sun, with the help of Hikaru's powers. He says that the old pulse has returned, and begs her to tell him what his powers are and why he has that voice; he wants to know if he really will destroy the world, but she does not know. Just then, however, Dark Nibiru gives him one final order, to send Sailor Moon into the Darkness, and Hikaru is forced to obey. Sailor Moon wanders alone in the darkness and finds her dying friends; with their final breaths, they tell her that they will always be with her ("Sorezore no Elegy"). Sailor Pluto arrives and tries to comfort her. Sailor Uranus finds them and uses the Space Sword in conjunction with Pluto's Garnet Rod in order to rejoin their surviving allies. Dark Nibiru's minions arrive and accuse Hikaru of being a traitor and prepare to attack him, but his memory suddenly seems to return and he laughs, realizing that they are all afraid of him. He reveals himself to be Prince Demande, and joins the fight on the side of the Sailor Senshi ("New Innocent Demand"). With a combination of Sailor Planet Attack and Moon Gorgeous Meditation, the minions are destroyed. Prince Demande then brings the Inner Senshi back, and they are happy to be reunited with their friends ("Over the Moon"). The happy reunion is cut short, however, as the image of Neo-Queen Serenity appears and tells them that Dark Sirius has not yet been purified. Dark Nibiru arrives, observing that his minions may have been destroyed, but he will still destroy the Sailor Senshi. The Sailor Senshi, however, are determined to fight ("FIRE"). Sailor Moon powers up into Eternal Sailor Moon, and the now-healed Jaguar Mask even joins in the battle. Using Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon destroy Dark Nibiru. Sailor Moon declares that everyone has a spark of light within them, so they are never without a star, and all the Sailor Senshi are glad that the fight is over ("Densetsu Seitan"). Cast Songs Talk Shows The talk shows were hosted by Yoshiya Yukimura. Day 1 *Interviews **Anza Ooyama: First Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity **Keiko Hanayama: First Kaolinite *Musical Performances **Performances for this day are unknown, as it was not filmed. Day 2 *Interviews **Miyuki Kanbe: Third Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and Second Princess Serenity **Emi Kuriyama: Seventh Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter **Mario Tomioka: Fifith Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn **Aya Hosoda: Astarte/Sailor Astarte **Miki Matsuoka: Lilith Of Darkness *Musical Performances **An Evil Dream by Miyuki Kanbe **Kaikou ~Lilith To Astarte by Aya Hosoda and Miki Matsuoka Day 3 * Interviews ** Anza Ooyama: First Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and first Princess Serenity ** Ayako Morino: First Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury ** Sakoto Yoshioka: First Princess Kakyuu ** Momoko Okuyama: First Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer ** Hikari Ono: First Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker * Musical Performances ** "Kakyuu-ouhi to Three Lights" by Sakoto Yoshioka, Hikari Ono, and Momoko Okuyama Day 4 * Interviews ** Fumina Hara: Second Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and first Neo-Queen Serenity ** Nao Inada: Seventh Minako Aino/Sailor Venus ** Mao Mita: Fourth Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn and first Kon ** Midori Ichige: Second Fisheye * Musical Performances ** "You're My Jewelry" by Fumina Hara and Kenji Urai ** "Hitosuji no Hikari no Kokoro ~ Yabou no Kao" by Mao Mita Day 5 * Interviews ** Anza Ooyama: First Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and first Princess Serenity ** Sanae Kimura: First Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus ** Hiroko Tahara: Fourth Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune ** Tamami Matsumoto: Second Sailor Galaxia * Musical Performances ** "Galaxia Gorgeous" by Tamami Matsumoto Day 6 * Interviews ** Anza Ooyama: First Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and first Princess Serenity ** Ayako Morino: First Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury ** Misako Kotani: Second Rei Hino/Sailor Mars ** Kazuma Inoue: Death Vulcan ** Ado Endou * Musical Performances ** "Ankoku no Sonnet" by Kazuma Inoue, Yoshiya Yukimura, and Kenji Tominaga ** "Omoidashite Anata wo" by Anza Ooyama Actor Status Final Musical *Chieco Kawabe *Ayumi Murata *Ayami Kakiuchi *Noel Miyazaki *Hikari Ono *Ryuuji Kasahara Only Musical *Kaori Sakata Trivia Gallery Ainosanctuary.jpg|Mini-Pamphlet for the musical Featuring Eternal Sailor Moon Ainosanctuary1.jpg|Back Cover Featuring Sailor Senshi 10thAniversarycover.jpg|Book 10th Anniversary Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical Category:Stubs